


I Miss You

by StarJem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Humor, Kinda sad but not really, Light-Hearted, M/M, they just really miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Akaashi misses Tsukishima so he invites him to get coffee to share some good news.





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> A friend made up a challenge where you have to randomly grab conversation hearts out of the bag/box and add the words/phrases into your OTP's dialogue. I included the ones I got, but not necessarily in their dialogue. I got TTYL, awesome, cutie, you & me, miss u, and luv you.

Tsukishima woke up in the morning to a few texts from Akaashi.  
  
_Good morning, Tsukishima-san._

_I was hoping that we could go get some coffee together. Just you and me._

_Call me when you get up._

TTYL  
  
Tsukishima smiled at the texts. Normally they would plan in advance when they would get together because of Akaashi's crazy work schedule, but this was a nice surprise. He would take any opportunity to see Akaashi that he could get. He would call Akaashi back once he got ready so he put his phone down on his nightstand to go do so.

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Tsukishima picked up his phone and gave Akaashi a call. Unfortunately, it wasn't Akaashi who picked up.  
  
"Hey cutie."  
  
"Kuroo-san," Tsukishima groaned. "What are you doing with Akaashi-san's phone?"

"I just wanted to check up on you two love birds."  
  
"Knock it off, Kuroo-san. Let me talk to Akaashi-san."

"You don't want to talk to your bestest best friend ever?"  
  
"Kuroo-san." Tsukishima was starting to lose his patience. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Here's your amazingly, awesome boyfriend," Kuroo chuckled as he handed the phone over to Akaashi.  
  
"Sorry about that Tsukishima-san. Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san is over to hang out with Bokuto-san."

Tsukishima snorted at the nickname for Kuroo. "Would you still like to go get coffee?"

"Of course. I will be there in an hour. I'll see you soon."  
  
"See you soon, Akaashi-san."  
  
Tsukishima hung up and waited patiently on the couch for Akaashi to get here. The next hour passed by slowly. It was always like this when they wanted to hang out. Akaashi was far away because of his very demanding job so it felt like forever as the minutes ticked by. There had to be another reason for wanting to see him besides getting coffee if he was going to drive so far. Who drives an hour just to have coffee with their boyfriend?

Finally there was a knock on his apartment door. Tsukishima briskly walked over to the door, opening it to see Akaashi standing there.  
  
"Good morning, Tsukishima-san. Ready--"  
  
Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, he was bombarded with a hug. It wasn't often that Tsukishima was very forward with his affection, but he was sure that seeing each other maybe a couple of times a month was very hard on him. Even though they lived an hour away from each other, Akaashi's work required him to work a lot of overtime so he didn't get to see Tsukishima as often as they both would like.  
  
"I missed you, Akaashi-san," Tsukishima whispered, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
"I missed you too," Akaashi replied running a hand up and down Tsukishima's back to console him. "Let's go get some coffee, ok? I'll even buy you some strawberry shortcake."  
  
Tsukishima nodded before letting go of Akaashi. He closed the door behind him and locked it. They laced their fingers together and walked over to the usual coffee shop they go to that was about a 15 minute walk away.  
  
Once they reached the coffee shop, they walked in and ordered drinks as well as that strawberry shortcake that Tsukishima was promised. For the drinks, it was a strawberry frappuccino for Tsukishima and a black coffee with a hint of sugar for Akaashi. They both sat down in a secluded booth after grabbing their drinks.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence for a while as they sipped their drinks. They didn't need to fill in silence with idle chit chat. They enjoyed each other's company enough without it.  
  
"There's a reason why I asked for you to join me for coffee. Besides, wanting to see you of course," Akaashi paused. "I got a new job and it's not too far from here. Maybe a 20 minute drive. I am supposed to start in a couple of weeks, but I don't have a place to stay yet and I was hoping that maybe you and I could move in together."  
  
There was a long pause as Tsukishima tried to process everything that Akaashi had just told him. Surely Akaashi was joking. There was no way that he got a job out here without making some major sacrifices.  
  
"I know what you're thinking and yes, I took everything into consideration. I would be getting a pay cut and I won't be getting as many hours, but this means I will have more time to spend with you and I won't be overworking myself like I have been for the last 4 years. I have put away quite a bit of money so we can still live comfortably. I am sorry I didn't ask if it was ok for me to move in with you, but I thought maybe it was time for us to take that next step. We have been together for 6 years now after all. I hope this is ok, Tsukishima-san."  
  
Tears welled up in Tsukishima's eyes. He didn’t cry very often, but he was so happy that he couldn't help it this time. "Of course it is, Akaashi-san. I would like that very much."  
  
Akaashi grabbed Tsukishima's hands, holding them gently. He rubbed his thumbs over the top of his, a small gesture to comfort Tsukishima. "I'm glad. I have been wanting this for so long so I decided to work extra hard to save that money so we won't struggle once I start this new job."  
  
"You're forgetting I work too," Tsukishima huffed.  
  
"I know, but I want to take care of you."  
  
"You're treating me like a child."  
  
Akaashi snickered, "You're right. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't have to live paycheck to paycheck."  
  
"You worry too much, Akaashi-san. You're going to get wrinkles soon. Ah! I think I see a couple right here," Tsukishima pointed to a few "wrinkles" that were on his forehead.  
  
Akaashi rolled his eyes and swatted Tsukishima's hand away.

"I love you," Tsukishima whispered, looking down at his drink.  
  
Akaashi's lips curled up into a gentle smile, "I love you too."

They sat in silence for a little bit longer as they finished up their drinks and Tsukishima finished his strawberry shortcake before heading back to his apartment. They both couldn't wait to live together and see each other much more often than before. Tsukishima couldn't have asked for anyone better to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
